The Darkness of Randy Cunningham
by EvilRandy
Summary: After two disastrous events happened at Norrisville High, Randy stopped from being the Ninja and went to the Sorcerer's side instead. Question is: How will Howard face this new Cunningham? (I'm the one who created Sorcerer!Randy on Tumblr and I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.)


It was the usual day at the high school of the town Norrisville, which has been constantly attacked by monsters and robots every day. However, the town was lucky since it has got its own beloved hero: the Ninja of Norrisville!

'Woo!' said the Ninja, dodging an attack from a giant Robo-Snake. The robot, which was a huge robot with wing roared wildly and continued attacking the blue-eyed person. The students around Norrisville High's compound started their usual cheering towards their favourite hero as the masked person kept on averting the blows from the robot, which was actually has been sent by one of the Ninja's villains, Hannibal McFist: Norrisville's gazillionnaire. The voices could be heard until reaching the sky.

'Why can't we just have a day where the Ninja will destroy the town instead of us?' the blond-haired yelled at his henchman, a tall, dark-skinned man who wore a purple lab coat as he peeped using his pair of binoculars over the battle from his McAirBalloon. 'I'm already fed up with all of these things!' 'But sir,' replied Willem Viceroy III, his assistant. 'you are the one who made a deal with the Sorcerer, so possibly you are the one who's in charge to help him in destroying the Ninja.'

'I know, but can Norrisville will have its worst day ever since the time when the Sorcerer himself almost done in conquering the world?' said McFist sadly, lowering down his binoculars. 'How about...getting the Ninja to be evil and dangerous? What do you think, Viceroy?' 'As I know, the Ninja is always good in heart and never try to harm Norrisville,' answered the dark-haired man.

'Perhaps we need to make him being humiliated and his career will fall immediately,' continued Viceroy evilly. 'Do you want the Sorcerer to stank him?' asked McFist. 'Ah, no! I'm already causing chaos one time ago and now you want the Ninja to be stanked? I bet he will completely destroying Norrisville just like the Sorcerer did once.' 'If you're talking about turning the Ninja's pure heart into an evil one, maybe I can help,' Viceroy offered. 'In what way?'

'This.' The scientist lifted up a strange-looking gun from the air balloon's side and handed it to his boss, who was quite surprised and amazed with it. 'Oh,' said McFist, gazing around the gun. 'What is this?' He began to inspect the whole weapon that his assistant created. 'It is called the 'EvilInator', changing someone's attitude from good to evil and vice versa. If you shoot it at the person whose heart was very pure and well-cared, the result is becoming the most dangerous enemy that we had ever met,' explained Viceroy, picking on his fingers as he talked.

'I like that,' spoke McFist, aiming the wonky weapon towards the Ninja,having an evil grin in his face. 'Let's do it now.' 'Wait!' Viceroy said suddenly, rushing towards the stocky-built man. 'We must humiliate him first.' He gave a wicked look at his boss, who saw it and smiled in a mean way. 'Also, you've got that thing wrong.' He turned the 'Evillinator' until its foresight showed the Ninja's concentrated face, still avoiding the Robo-Snake's ferocious attacks.

'Hey, slow it down, Robo-Snake!' warned the Ninja, letting out his favourite weapon, the sword from his scarf and eyed his opponent deeply. 'Come here, you robot thingy, get ready to be destroyed,' he whispered. 'Now, Ninja,' said McFist quietly from his site, aiming the weapon to be shot at his most hated villain, the Norrisville Ninja. 'prepared to be fooled by us. VICEROY!' he exclaimed.

'Yes, sir!' replied the scientist, holding a red button switch in his left hand. 'Make the Robo-Snake to disgrace the Ninja!' Immediately, the evil man pushed the button, letting out a wicked laughter along with his boss. The day where the normal one for the students of Norrisville High but not for the Ninja is about to begin.


End file.
